onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Manga Default Images
Taken from Talk:Sakazuki due to this possibly setting a precedent for all pages. Before 793, we had an anime and a manga version of Sakazuki's shadowed face from Chapter 700 and Episode 629. Sakazuki's full face was sgown in the manga in Chapter 793. However, due to programming that is unlikely to change, the shadowed anime picture remains as default despite it showing far less than the manga picture does. So the question is, Should the anime-manga switch for a character be removed if the anime image doesn't show the character's full appearance while the manga does? I'm not entirely sure, but didn't this happen to Kyros? Anyways, I believe they should be removed until the anime gets a full pic because the point of an infobox picture is for people to get as full a glimpse of the character as possible. UPDATE THAT THIS IS TO REMOVE THE ANIME PICTURE IN SUCH CIRCUMSTANCES, NOT CHANGE THE MANGA TO DEFAULT 19:14, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Forum:Manga as Default on a Switch Template You should have just bumped this. SeaTerror (talk) 19:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, that was Gal and Sewil's failed attempt at making manga images the default in every situation. Reopening it could've caused people to get the wrong idea. Doesn't really matter either way, though. Anyway, I agree that the anime shouldn't be the default in cases like this where the full appearance is hidden. Imagine when Big Mom gets revealed in the manga, and we'd still have that shadowed anime infobox pic as the default for like half a year. Just doesn't make sense. 20:19, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, if the anime infobox image is where the full appearance is hidden, unlike their manga counterpart, we should resort to the manga infobox image as the default. It's just logical. But as for using the manga infobox manga as the default in every case.... I think I'll keep my opinions on that private for now. 20:30, July 11, 2015 (UTC) In my opinion, Akainu didn't make his "official" post-timeskip introduction until his full face was revealed. His shadowed face was foreshadowing, but we didn't know anything about it. Now that we know what it looks like, having the anime image in there now can be misleading. He hasn't had an actual introduction in the anime yet, so let's keep his infobox as the manga until then. Same goes with everyone else; if the only appearance of a character is a vague foreshadow, then it can be in the infobox. Otherwise, let's exclude it. 22:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I obviously don't think manga should be the default image in every case.. but for cases where a character's appearance isn't fully shown and it takes Oda longer to reveal their full appearance than it does for Toei to animate their incomplete appearance, we should absolutely go with manga until the full appearance is animated into an episode. We should also take into consideration the possibility of not using an anime image if there isn't a suitable one available, but that's a discussion for another time. --Mandon (talk) 22:57, July 11, 2015 (UTC) If anyone is capable of writing the code to allow for a switchable default, please say so. My understanding is that it is a very complex template and nobody has been able to successfully do it yet. We currently do not have many (or even any) editors that would be capable of creating that solution. We should proceed under the assumption that we cannot have the switchable default. This forum is about if we remove the anime image or not. Since we do not have the skill to alter the template, I think we must put the anime image into the gallery, and make the Post-TS manga the main infobox. (Keep in mind, we still only need a Post-TS infobox if a person has changed their physical appearance, and clothing does not count) Sakazuki is a good example of a person who due to scaring needs to have an infobox image that reflects his actual current appearance. The anime image is really only trivia-worthy until it shows his full appearance. 20:16, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ^ What he said. 21:49, July 12, 2015 (UTC) We don't need to change any code. Just change - post to - post manga in the infobox and it'll be fine. --Mandon (talk) 01:09, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that removes the Anime Post Timeskip infobox. It changes the default by removing the other option. 01:13, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. Move the shadowed anime image to the gallery, then remove it and update the infobox when we see his entire face in the anime. MizuakiYume (talk) 01:36, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Remember this isn't just a debate for Sakazuki's page in and of itself. We brought this discussion to forum so we could discuss setting a precedence for other articles in similar situations in the future. So with that being said, do you think we should do a poll to allow for removing anime images from an infobox if the manga shows a character's full appearance? --Mandon (talk) 17:18, July 13, 2015 (UTC) We only poll when a clear majority cannot be reached. Currently no one has opposed the idea on this forum. 17:30, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Well if nobody opposes this in a day or so, we should probably close this. 02:50, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ^ Please. This is not a new thing already. Alright, we're done here then. 19:06, July 14, 2015 (UTC)